This invention relates to thermophotovoltaic power generators for converting fuel to electricity using no moving parts.
In our previously issued patents thermophotovoltaic generators for high efficiency conversion of fuel energy into electrical energy have been described. While useful for some applications, those generators primarily generate lower power outputs. Needs exist for generators having higher power outputs.
Heat removal is a critical concern with thermophotovoltaic generators. In the conversion of infrared radiation to DC electric power, the thermophotovoltaic cells produce substantial heat. That heat flows from the cells and into heat sinks, where the heat is ultimately removed by convective air cooling. At high power levels, however, that heat removal is inadequate, and overheating results. Needs exist for high power output generators having improved heat removal capabilities.